The wedding
by alicefan98
Summary: Ok, so I already wrote this story parts of it But I deleted it and i'm starting over, hopefully i'll like this better P.S I'm working on updating alot more often.


Hi everyone! I decided to make a sequel to the proposal,"the wedding" so here it is. (THEY ARE NOT VAMPIRES. sorry) Just so you know alice, jasper, bella, edward, emmet ,and rosalie all live in their own house together. Carlile and esme live next door.

* * *

_TUESDAY_

Apov

It has been exactley 1 month since jasper proposed and i'm stoked for the wedding!!! Almost everythingis perfect. I looked over my list for jobs in the wedding.

1. Bride: Me obviously!

2. Groom: Jazzy:)

3. maid of honour: Rosalie

4.#1 Bridesmaid: Bella

5. bridesmaid:leah

6. Bestman: emmert

7.#1groomsman:edward

: jacob (I consider him family now, sorta)

9. flower girl: Claire (only little girl I could find plus shes cute!)

me away: carslile and esme

Yep everythings perfect! "bella!" I screamed, she came in the room slowly, like she was scarded..... *psh* no. "yea?" "go tell jasper he has to sleep outside this week. " she looked confused "what? why? alice." gosh, do I have to explain everything!

"because, it's bad luck to see the bride for a week before the wedding. so tell him to get out!" "ok, alice it's 24 hours before the wedding is bad luck. Not the week before! you want him to sleep outside until friday, the weddding?" "yes" "fine! whatever!" good, ahhh deep breaths. the phone rang.

"hello? what?! what do you mean the caterer has the flu! tell him to get off his ass and make the food for my wedding!"

Jpov

Ok, I love alice, I really do. But I just can't stand bride-zilla alice. from the day I proposed till now she's been a psyco freak, especially with bella , and tried with rose but that didn't end well.

We were all in the parlor watching t.v , except alice she was planning the wedding in the kitchen, I heard alice scream"Bella!" she sighed and got up.

I heard some more yelling before bella came out and looked at me. "jasper you need to go outside, like now" what? "what?"

"alice said it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride a week before the wedding, so your sleeping outside this week"

"but-" there were some noises in the kitchen before alice come out of the kitchen with a bag over her head, i'm guessing so I couldn't see her.

"Jasper whitlock! don't argue with bella just get your ass outside before I kick it there!" We were all holding back laughs because alice was facing the wrong way, and wagling her finger every wich way but towards us.

I just got up and walked outside, then I realised, I was alone and had nothing, to eat or sleep in. Quickly I ran back in the house "hey!"

alice turned "what?" "i'm only sleeping outside if edward, and emmet sleep out there with me!" "ugh, fine emmet ,edward asses outside now!" they glared at me.

but followed alice's instructions, they knew when and when not to screw with alice.

they followed me outside. Emmet turned and looked at me "ok this is gonna be awesome!" It' started to thunder and rain, then there was a bolt of lightening. Emmet jumped,sceamed like a little girl and hugged edward. edward looked at me." I hate you" I just smiled, this was gonna be a long week.

Bpov

Alice waited a few minutes, "are they gone?" "yep" she pulled the bag off of her head, and me and rose looked at eachother.

then it started to thunder and lightning outside, and i heard what sounde dlike a little girl screaming,......ok. but alice was laughing evily. Rose leaned over and wispered in my ear "should we give her a pill?"

This was going to be a very long week.

"Ok, everyone we're going to sleep now, because the wedding is on friday! and it's tuesday! We need our rest, plus we can get up early tomarrow!"

*Next door*

Cpov

I was sitting in the parlor with esme and we were watching t.v, when i looked out the window and see Emmet on Edwards back and Emmet was screaming, next to them was japser. I realized it was raining too. "Esme?" "yes sweatheart?" she looked out the window. "what are they doing! the weddings on friday they should be helping the girls!"

"well they'll be fine....maybe I should go and-, oh esme look flip ths house is on!" "goody I love this show!"

*outside*

EDpov

ok this was just getting ridiculous, I pushed emmet off of me. Then jasper spoke up, "Guys I have an idea." "what?" "well lets go to newton's sporting goods and buy everything we need to camp out?" hmmmm thats not a bad idea. "Ok"

"shotgun!" emmet yelled running for the car. we ended taking my volvo cause' their keys were in the house.

A few minutes later we pulled up to newton's sporting goods. "wow, it has everything" emmet said walking down an isle. "ohhh lets get a canue!"

"no emmet we're here to get camping supplies." "awwww"

we ended up picking out, A huge tent, 3 blow up mattresses, lanterns, waterproofing spray,some blankets, sleeping bags, and this cool grittle for camping, it runs on batteries....... yep, that was pretty much it.

Jpov

On our way home we stopped at the grocery store and bought some food.

We were doing pretty good so far. Once we got back to the house it had stopped raining and we were setting up the tent.

"Edward what does the instructions say do do with this pole?"

"hmmmm I don't know hit jasper over the head for getting us into this mess?"

was he serious? "Edward stop being bitter, and help us!"

"fine!" about 1 hour later we had half the tent set up, hmmm I was tired I wonder what time it is. Suddenly emmet start yelling "take that mother nature! you can't bring us down with your rain" as if on cue it started pouring, thundering, and lightening.

"Son of a-!"

*in the house*

Rpov

Ok, alice has seriously gone nuts, she made us shower, get in our pajamas, and right now we're doing yoga, so that our bodies are relaxed when we go to sleep.

I was doing ok, bella..... not so much. Alice was currently trying to pull bella's foot over her head. Bella was gasping for air, before alice just gave up and tried with the tree pose. I took position, and alice helped bella. We all jumped when there was a knock on the window. Emmet was looking in, with big puppy-dog eyes, which sort-of looked weird because he was a grown man for heavens sake!

Alice simply walked over and closed the blinds. We heard a loud "Noooo!" a bolt of lightening, and again another little girl screaming. weird.

* * *

Jpov

"son of a-!"

Emmet was screaming, and I was trying to find something for us to sit under.

Suddenly it stopped raining again.

"Damn this weather!"

An idea suddenly hit me.

"ok, Guys quick lets waterproof the tent before it rains again!" "ok, good idea"

Emmet picked up the can. "ok, so how should we do this?" by now I was standing in front of the tent, Emmet's back was to me looking at the can facing Edward, and Edward in front of Emmet.

Emmet quickly turned around and started to spray the can. "Owwwww my eyes!"

"oh, sorry dude i didn't see you." My eyes, my eyes! emmet pushed me aside and tried again not knowing the can was facing the wrong way.

"Ahhhh my eyes too this shit hurts!" he dropped the can and was by me screaming about his eyes...... like me.

"stop you guys are such babies." emmet looked mad, he just picked up the can and sprayed it directly in edwards eyes. "oh really....babies? now you are a baby too!" "Ahhhh son of a - owwww, emmet." the pure searing pain!

we all sat there screaming about our just eventually went to sleep.

* * *

_WEDNESDAY_

Bpov

I opened my eyes to a blinding light and turned over.

owww, my back hurts. Stupid alice, stupid yoga.

might as well get up.

I decided to go visit edward outside.I mean it's not like alice will know....right? My feet toutched the cold hard wood-floor, and I pulled on my sweater. As I tip-toed to the door, and was reaching for the handle alice poped up out of nowhere.... litteraly.

Apov

"Ahhhh!!" Bella screamed. Where is she going is she going outside?

Ha! I don't think so. "hey bella .... where ya going?"

"outside alice, just because you don't want to see Jasper dosn't mean I can't see edward."

I just looked at her and smiled. As calmly as possible I said "Noone is going anywhere, ok?" I reached for the lock and twisted it. *insert evil laugh here* wow, did I just do an evil laugh in my head?

Maybe everyones right.... i'm crazy? .........*psh* no.

"Ok, so go wake rose, because today.....we're going to get manicures and pedicures, then finish dress shopping and more yoga! Don't want to be stressed for the big day!" I giggled......gosh I just realized something I miss jasper.

New mission: work on sneeking outside without- Wait! what am I doing It was my idea in the first place! "hey Bella?" I looked up and realised she was gone. oh well, Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum...

* * *

Ok, so do you like it? love it? hate it?

please review! :)

p.s this isn't going to be a super long story just so you know (at least for now)


End file.
